Princess and Me
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: <html><head></head>Homo, itu adalah julukan ayah Ichigo untuknya saat ini. Karna Ichigo belum mempunyai kekasih di sekolahnya yang dulu, ayahnya memindahkan Ichigo ke dalam sekolah yang berisi banyak para gadis cantik. IchiRuki in the action! Do you mind to RnR?</html>
1. Chapter 1 : Six Princess

**Disclaimer** : 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning** : Ancur, tidak jelas, sok romance, _**Miss Typo!**_ dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Aku kembali lagi! Kali ini Golden mau bikin fic dengan multi pairing! Tapi tetap, IchiRuki harus jadi yang pertama! Oke deh langsung aja... Yuk mari! ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Princess and Me

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

.

.

Chap 1 : The Six Princess

.

.

_-Ichigo's POV-_

Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, umurku 16 tahun. Seorang pelajar normal yang sangat menyukai coklat. Aku tinggal dengan seorang ayah dan dua orang adik perempuan. Ibuku sudah meninggal, disaat aku duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Lalu, hari-hariku kujalani dengan baik selama bersekolah di Las Noches High School. Sebuah sekolah khusus pria yang tenang dan sangat menyenangkan. Namun takdirku mulai berubah ketika ayahku bertanya;

_"Ichigo, kapan kau punya kekasih?"_

Tentu saja jawabanku;

_"Kapan-kapan!"_

Jujur, aku belum berminat dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis. Di tambah lagi aku juga belum menemukan seorang gadis yang kuanggap manis. Tentu saja, secara teknis di sekolahku tidak ada seorang gadis satupun bersekolah di sana. Jadi mana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang kuanggap manis. Apa kalian ingin tau, yang dikatakan ayahku ketika aku berkata belum menemukan gadis yang kuanggap manis ?

_"Ichigo... Kau... Kau... Kau homo ya?"_

Itu adalah kalimat paling tersadis yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Aku ini masih normal, hanya saja aku belum menemukan gadis yang tepat. Sudah berulang kali aku menjelaskannya pada ayahku, tapi dia justru menceramahiku sana-sini dan cerewetnya sudah kayak nenek-nenek. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membicaran masalah ini kembali dengan ayahku. Sampai akhirnya, ayahku memindahkanku ke dalam sebuah sekolah yang di mana di dalamnya terdapat banyak gadis mirip model-model majalah _fashion_ terkenal di Karakura, Karakura High School. Dengan harapan aku mendapat seorang kekasih dari para gadis yang bersekolah di sana.

_-End Ichigo's POV- _

.

WWWWW

.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, aku murid pindahan dari_ Las Noches High School_. Kepindahanku kesini karna takdir. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya seorang cowok berambut orange dengan sedikit acuh. Hari ini adalah perkenalan pertamanya di sekolah barunya, _Karakura High School_.

"Takdir? maksudnya takdir itu apa, Kurosaki-san?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Itu karna, ayahku yang memindahkanku secara paksa ke sini," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Paksa? Memangnya kamu melakukan apa?" tanya seorang yang lain.

"Tidak ada, aku juga tidak bergitu mengerti apa maunya," jawab Ichigo dengan singkat sekali lagi.

Semua orang murid menatapnya tak terkecuali cowok berambut merah dan diikat seperti nanas. Mendengar tak ada murid di kelas itu yang ingin bertanya-tanya lagi mengenai perkenalan Ichigo, sang Sensei pun membiarkan Ichigo untuk menempati tempat yang kosong. Banyak mata mengiringi langkahnya untuk duduk di tempatnya. Lalu, tak beberapa lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Membuat beberapa kumpulan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Ichigo, dia justru memilih untuk duduk diam di kelas dan menatap buku agendanya.

"Hey, namaku Renji Abarai! Ayo kita berteman!" ucap cowok berambut merah nanas memperkenalkan diri. Dia duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo persis.

Hanya dengan seringai khasnya Ichigo menjawab tawaran Renji.

"Kamu murid pindahan dari LNHS (LNHS : _Las Noches High School_) ya? Wah! itu kan sekolah khusus_ sains_? Berarti kamu cerdas banget ya?" tanya Renji macam-macam.

"Tidak juga, di sana membosankan," jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji lanjut.

"Karna di sana tidak ada satu pun gadis," jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Ooohh malangnya dirimu! Cckckck... Tapi tak apa, kamu datang ke dalam sekolah yang tepat. Di sini... Di KHS (KHS : _Karakura High School_) adalah surganya para laki-laki!" ucap Renji menggebu-gebu. Seburat mata hazel menaikan satu alisnya, dia menatap Renji ragu.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ichigo meragukan.

"IYA! Mau bukti?" tantang Renji.

"Kalau kau berhasil mengenalkanku pada salah satu gadis, itu akan ku anggap sebagai bukti mungkin sekolah ini benar-benar surganya para laki-laki,"

Renji tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku sekarang!" seburat tangan yang gak kalah besarnya dengan tangan Ichigo menariknya paksa menuju keluar kelas, melewati lorong besar, melewati sebuah kantin dan sampailah di sebuah taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang besar dan luasnya itu, diisi oleh banyak sekali para gadis berkumpul.

"Kamu membawaku ke mana sih, Renji?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"SSShhh diaammm! Kau lihat itu!"

Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya menuju apa yang di tunjuk Renji, sekumpulan para gadis yang sedang asik mengobrol. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak melihat keindahan pemandangan matanya. Banyak gadis cantik dan manis bertebaran di mana-mana. Melihat Ichigo yang mulai terdiam dan terkejut, Renji terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha... Sudah aku bilang kan, Dandelion... Ini benar-benar surga!"

"Hey Renji, bisa kah kau membantuku mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka?" pinta Ichigo cepat.

"_What_? Kau gila? Aku saja belum dapat satu pun! Maaf aku tidak bisa kawan!" tolak Renji mentah-mentah. Di waktu Renji sedang sibuk menatap para gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Ichigo justru tertarik dengan para gadis yang sedang melintas di belakang mereka berdua.

"Renji..." Panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" jawab Renji.

"Renji..."

"Tidak kawan!"

"Bukan itu! Lihat belakangmu!" ucap ichigo kesal seraya mengarahkan pandangan Renji paksa, pada kerumunan gadis cantik yang sedang lewat di belakang mereka.

"Ahhhh! _Six Princess_!" ucap Renji reflek.

"_Six Princess_?" dengan wajah yang bingung Ichigo mengulangi perkataan Renji.

"Ya, mereka adalah eman gadis tercantik, berbakat, dan terpopuler di KHS ini tau!"

Mendengar penjelasan Renji, Ichigo menyipitkan mata hazelnya dan memandangi satu persatu personil _Six Princess_. Renji juga ikut-ikutan memandangi seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo. Melihat seorang gadis mungil berkepang dengan wajah chinesse, Renji mulai membuka mulutnya;

"Kalau kamu suka cewek chinesse, Mungkin Soi-fong bisa menjadi pilihan. Dia satu-satunya cewek mandarin di sini. Tingkahnya tomboy dan dia juga merupakan ketua eskul kung-fu, tapi tenang saja yang penting dia manis kan?" ucap Renji dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Ichigo juga ikut-ikut terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Renji. Setelah Soi-fong melintas, terlihat di belakangnya terdapat seorang gadis memiliki rambut ungu tua dengan pita merahnya dan matanya yang berwarna emas, siap melintas di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Yang ini namanya Senna, Senna Ukitake. Anak wakil kepala sekolah Joushiro Ukitake. Dia manis dan simple. Kadang sifat manjanya bisa bikin satu sekolahan kerepotan. Tapi kamu gak boleh menyukainya! Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih!" ucap Renji lanjut.

Kali ini Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan, dan berusaha mengingat wajah gadis itu agar suatu saat dia bisa menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Senna berlalu dengan cepat di hadapan mereka, membuat gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan konde mininya terlihat. Gadis itu sedang sibuk membolak balikan buku _sains_ super tebal yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Lebih baik kamu lupakan gadis mungil itu! Hinamori adalah gadis cerdas dan berbakat, Peraih mendali emas di olimpiade sains tahun lalu. Dan yang perlu diingat, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih!" ucap Renji memperingati.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangguk dengan pelannya, dan tak lupa untuk mengingat wajah-wajah para gadis yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Sesosok wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ cerah dengan stigma merah muda, melintas dengan keceriaannya. Renji yang menatapnya menjadi gugup dan terdiam. Seburat rona pink bermunculan di kedua pipinya.

"Ini dia nih, cewek paling terseksi se-KHS. Namanya Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Rambut hijau alaminya juga stigma merah mudanya itu, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Kekurangannya, dia sedikit seperti anak kecil dan dia diincar banyak lelaki di KHS ini," ucap Renji masih dengan gugup dan rona pinknya.

Kali ini Ichigo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku memang sempat menyukainya, lalu kenapa?" ucap Renji kesal.

Namun kekesalannya segera tertutupi begitu seorang gadis berambut orange tua, yang sedang berjalan di belakang Neliel terlihat. Gadis itu sedang sibuk membawa beberapa kotak perbekalan. Dengan cepat Renji segera memberikan penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Cewek berambut orange tua itu namanya Orihime Inoue, cewek terpolos, terkikuk dan juga terbaik di KHS! Dia juga banyak menjadi incaran para lelaki. Tapi sayang dia mempunyai selera makanan yang aneh," ucap Renji.

Ichigo terus memperhatikan kelima gadis yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Lalu mendadak matanya menyipit dan kembali menatap Renji.

"Kau bilang Six _Princess_? Tapi kenapa cuman ada lima?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lima? Oh iya! Aku baru sadar! Di mana sang ketua mereka?" tanya Renji balik.

"Ketua?"

"Iya ketua! Ketua mereka adalah cewek paling terpopuler, paling tercerdas di antara gadis-gadis di sini!" ucap Renji seraya celingukan.

Ketika Renji sedang sibuk celingukan mencari gadis itu. Ichigo justru mendapati, sesosok gadis mungil memasuki taman itu tak beberapa lama setelah lima gadis _'princess' _itu lewat. Gadis bertubuh mungil ramping, dengan mata violetnya berjalan anggun melewati Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya kaku. Mata violetnya sangat indah ketika terbias cahaya mentari. Ichigo benar-benar terpaku dan matanya terjaga menatap gadis itu lewat. Seperti ada sihir yang mampu membuatnya terus begitu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Ichigo menganggap seorang gadis manis dan...

"Cantik..." ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Woooaaa! Levelmu ketinggian bro! Itu cewek namanya Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Dia cewek terpopuler di KHS, ketua dari _Six Princess_ yang kubilang tadi. Semua cowok memuja dirinya, jadi jangan coba-coba deh! Masalahnya aku juga suka dia sekarang. Hehehe..." Mendadak Renji datang dan mengagetkannya dengan penjelasan panjang mengenai gadis itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah menentukan targetku di KHS ini. Yaitu dia Rukia Kuchiki, Sang Ketua _Six Princess_. Aku akan mengejarnya," ucap Ichigo bersemangat.

_'Dan juga untuk membuktikan pada ayah, kalau aku bukan HOMO!,'_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

Baru saja Ichigo selesai mengatakan demikian, tiba-tiba seburat bayangan gelap menutupi pandangan Ichigo akan Rukia. Bayangan gelap itu berasal dari segrombolan cowok, yang terdiri dari enam orang. Dengan wajah yang sinis dan alis bertaut mereka menatap Ichigo dan Renji yang sendari tadi asik menatap dan membicarakan gadis-gadis cantik itu, sepertinya mereka marah. Diantara enam cowok itu, salah satu dari mereka menatap Ichigo lebih sinis dan kesal.

"Ichi...go, Lebih baik kamu lupakan soal mimpimu itu deh... Ayo kita balik ke kelas..." Ucap Renji mendadak, wajahnya pucat dan peluh terus menetes di keningnya.

"Ih, kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Itu... Ada mereka bodoh!" ucap Renji ketakutan.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" tanya Ichigo lanjut.

"Kalau ada _Six Princess_... Pasti di belakang mereka ada _Guardian Princess_!"

"_Guardian Princess_?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mereka..." Belum selesai Renji melanjutkan perkataannya, salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki badan besar dan warna rambut biru _tosca_ sudah menarik Renji dari sisi Ichigo. Dia membawa Renji menjauh dari keramaian.

"Renji!" Panggil Ichigo keras, situasi di antara mereka mulai tegang.

Ketika Ichigo ingin mencari Renji yang di tarik cowok berambut biru _tosca_, dua dia antara mereka menahan Ichigo. Satu gayanya seperti orang chinesse, satu lagi memiliki rambut merah seperti Renji. Mereka menahan Ichigo dan mengunci setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" ronta Ichigo tak karuan.

"Sepertinya kamu murid baru di sini. Perkenalkan, namaku Kaien Shiba. Murid kelas 3, di KHS ini. Dan Izinkan aku memberimu sedikit pelajaran," ucap cowok berambut biru tua dengan mata hijau _tosca_nya.

_**Bughh!**_

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Ichigo. Pukulan itu berasal dari tangan Kaien yang besar. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian ini langsung berhamburan keluar dan menghindari mereka. Tapi ada pula yang terdiam dan masih menonton. Tetesan darah segar menetes di sela-sela bibir Ichigo.

"Argghh!" raung Ichigo pelan.

"Dengar ya, anak baru! Jangan pernah mendekati _Six Princess_! karna kami, _Guardian Princess_ akan selalu mengawasimu!" ucap Kaien dengan keras. Ucapannya lebih pantas jika di sebut makian.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Spik dari Author kikuk <strong>: Karna ini masih pembuka jadi aku buat agak pendek. Hehehe... Lalu dalam segi ceritanya, yaahh seperti yang kalian lihat kalau menceritakan sosok Ichigo Kurosaki yang di sangka ayahnya homo karna belum memiliki kekasih. Karna takut anaknya homo betulan, ayahnya memindahkannya pada sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak gadis-gadis cantik. XP

Yaa.. Dalah segi penulisan aku masih beginer banget sih... (-,-). Tapi aku akan berusaha dan banyak belajar lagi. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku kali ini ya... (^_^)

Oke akhir kata, jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itulah... di PO BOX REVIEW... oke oke oke? Saiya slalu menunggu kalian.. cup cup.. :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Guardian Princess ?

Disclaimer : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo, kalo milik aku Ulquiorra udah aku bikin hidup lagi secepatnya.

Warning : Ancur, tidak jelas, sok romance, Miss Typo! dan bla blab bla -_-"

Spik dari Author kikuk : Aku kembali semua, setelah lama hiatus akhirnya aku kembali active. Soal penulisan dan ceritanya, seperti yang kalian lihat aku masih sangat-sangat pemula. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, hehehe... Aku menerima kritikan dan saran membangun dari para reader sekalian. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide-ide juga boleh, aku terima-terima. Hehehe.. :D Oke tanpa kebanyakan spik, kita nikmatin aja lanjutan fic yang udah lama ketunda itu.

Tapi sebelumnya special thank's ku tujukan pada ;

**cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin**

**Taviabeta-Primavera **

**Kianhe Tsuji **

**GaemDictator SparKyu YeWon **

**Kuchiki kouga**

**Kyucchi **

**Putri Luna **

**Reina Rukii **

**IchiRuki all the Time**

**Ruki-nee**

**Dark is Zero**

***Dan semua para reader***

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Princess and Me

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

.

.

Chap 2 : Guardian Princess ?

.

.

Seburat mata hazel membulat kaku ketika ada sepasang batu jade menatapnya ganas, layaknya singa kelaparan yang sedang memburu mangsa. Kaien terus menyudutkan Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuhnya itu. Pembuluh nadinya berdenyut cepat dan membuat telapak tangannya mengepal keras. Ditarik kepalan tinjunya itu bermaksud untuk memberikan pukulan lain di sisi lain wajah Ichigo. Tepat sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di sisi lain wajah Ichigo, seorang cowok pucat menghentikannya.

Mata _emerald_ milik cowok itu menatap Ichigo sekilas, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia membuang wajahnya cepat. Membuat beberapa bulu kuduk Ichigo bergidik sesaat akan tatapannya. "Cukup, Kaien," ulas cowok itu, sekarang mata _emerald_nya tertuju pada Kaien . Nampaknya cowok itu sedikit risih dengan situasi yang sedang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Ulquiorra? Dia ini sudah berani-beraninya menonton para putri kita!" geram Kaien, tangannya yang kekar tetap tak mau melepaskan kerah kemeja Ichigo yang sudah mulai kusut. "Ditambah lagi dia ingin mengejar kekasihku!" tambahnya kemudian, kali ini nadanya benar-benar emosi dan bola matanya melotot seperti ingin jatuh dari tempatnya.

_'Kekasih? Apa yang dia maksud gadis cantik yang bernama Rukia itu?'_ umpat Ichigo, seraya menatap pembicaraan Kaien dengan pria pucat yang dipanggil 'Ulquiorra' tadi.

Cowok pucat bermata emerald itu tetap menatap Kaien dengan ekspresi biasa saja, tidak ada sedikit perubahan dari raut wajahnya. "Kamu bisa habis oleh ayahmu sendiri, Kaien," ucapnya sekedar memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan kaien tadi.

Genggaman tangan kaien merenggang sedikit begitu mendengar ucapan cowok pucat itu. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan cowok itu, yang jelas sekarang Kaien menjadi sedikit lebih jinak ketimbang sebelumnya. Dia juga melepaskan Ichigo dari genggaman tangannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengontrol emosimu?" sesosok cowok berpostur tubuh mungil dan berambut perak, yang sedang asik membaca notes kecilnya kini ikut berkomentar.

"Cih, jangan dibahas! Aku sebenarnya masih gatal ingin menghajar bocah orange ini tau!" geram Kaien naik darah lagi, tapi sepertinya cowok perak itu tidak menggubrisnya. Dia malah menggelengkan kepala dan kembali asik dengan notesnya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit tenang ketika Kaien mulai mundur dan membetulkan tatan seragamnya. Melihat tingkah Kaien yang seperti itu membuat cowok berwajah chinese yang sedang menahan tubuh Ichigo sendari tadi, jadi gatal. Dia menyipitkan kedua mata _golden_nya dan menggertakan gigi keras. "Kaien-senpai, udahan nih?" suaranya terdengar sedikit malas dan kecewa, ketika bertanya begitu.

"Kalau mau protes, protes saja sama dua orang itu," jari telunjuk Kaien mengarah pada cowok pucat bermata _emerald_ dan cowok perak yang asik dengan notesnya.

Dua terdakwa yang ditunjuk Kaien tadi, malah menatap Kaien datar. Terutama untuk si cowok pucat bermata _emerald_ itu. Ekspresi di wajahnya benar-benar tidak berubah seinci pun, hanya bibirnya saja yang berubah-ubah karna ia mulai angkat bicara. "Aku hanya ingin membantu. Tapi kalau kau nekat, silahkan lanjutkan," Kaien menggaruk-garuk telinganya gatal, seakan dia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata cowok pucat itu barusan.

"Oke, fine... fine... And thank's," gumam Kaien dengan nada super malas.

"Terus sekarang kita ngapain?" lagi-lagi cowok chinese itu angkat bicara, kali ini nadanya benar-benar terdengar malas dan bosan.

"Kita ke tempat Grimmjow saja, sepertinya dia sedang asik dengan si kepala nanas itu," Kaien mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih _shock_ di belakangnya. "Ayo, pergi," ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Kaien yang terakhir, satu per satu gerombolan itu meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Kakinya terkulai lemas karna mentalnya yang masih _shock_ itu. Disaat seperti itu ternyata, iris hazel Ichigo menjadi sedikit lebih peka. Ya, peka bahwa salah satu dari gerombolan itu masih ada yang tinggal. Ichigo menatap cowok yang tertinggal itu dengan wajah super was-was dan sedikit geram. Takut-takut, ternyata cowok itu ingin menghajarnya sendirian.

"Ma-Mau apa kau masih di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

Nampaknya cowok itu tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat, terbukti dari caranya menatap Ichigo dengan padangan kasihan. Cowok itu mengusap-usap rambut merahnya perlahan, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia mendadak menjadi sedikit menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan tingkah Kaien, dia memang selalu sensitif jika berurusan dengan Kuchiki. Semoga kejadian hari ini tidak kau ambil hati," ucap cowok itu sopan. Ichigo tak menyangka, ternyata di antara gerombolan itu masih ada yang mempunyai sifat kemanusiaan seperti ini. Dengan pasti Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Terima kasih," balas cowok tersenyum simpul. Lalu tak beberapa saat kemudian, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyusul teman-temanya tadi.

"Siapa sih mereka sebenarnya? Ukkh!"

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong besar Karakura High School, berusaha menemukan ruang kelasnya tadi. Namun entah mengapa, langkah kakinya teralih menuju toilet pria yang berada di sisi kirinya sekarang. Diputarnya perlahan keran pancuran air, sekedar untuk mencuci bibirnya yang luka.

"Sssshh... Sial!" desis Ichigo menahan rasa perih.

Iris hazelnya menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin, berusaha menemukan secercah keberanian. Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Ichigo di'_bully_' apalagi alasannya gara-gara seorang gadis. Kembali dia membiarkan air mengalir di tangan dan bibirnya yang terluka itu.

"Ssshhh... Arrgghhh!" kali ini hanya geraman yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ternyata di toilet itu, Ichigo tidak sendiri. Samar-samar terdengar suara memanggilnya. "Ichigo? Kaukah itu?" Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Suara yang lumayan familiar di telinganya.

"Renji?" saut Ichigo seraya mengetuk salah satu pintu toilet yang terkunci dari luar.

"Ya, Ini aku!" saut Renji kemudian, kali ini suaranya sedikit menjerit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Kali ini Renji terdiam di dalam toilet, entah apa yang sedang menimpanya. Karna gemas, Ichigo jadi mendobrak pintu toilet yang terkunci itu. "Renji, kau kena-..." Iris hazel Ichigo terpaku menatap sesosok yang dipandangnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang memalukan, jika Ichigo yang melihatnya sudah berfikir begitu. Bagaimana Renji yang sedang mengalaminya? Dalam keadaan tidak menggunakan celana panjang dan hanya menggunakan boxer. Dan yang lebih parah dan memalukannya lagi, kepala Renji berada di dalam kloset. Singkat kata, dia tersangkut. Bukankah itu cukup memalukan?

"Astagah Renji kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo mendadak panik.

"Tidak," kali ini Renji meronta-ronta seperti ingin melepaskan kepalanya. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. "Cepat lepaskan kepalaku ini, Ichigo!" ucap Renji mulai depresi.

"Oke, sebentar,"

Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati Ichigo berusaha melepaskan kepala Renji yang tersangkut itu. Gerakannya yang super lambat itu dikarnakan, Ichigo takut melukai kepala Renji yang sepertinya tersangkut sangat dalam. "Kau bisa tahan sakit?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Renji dengan suara yang lelah dan depresi.

Ichigo meletakan kedua tangannya yang kekar di atas kepala Renji. Dia mencengkramnya dengan kuat-kuat. "Lebih baik sekarang kau berkonsentrasi dan tahan setiap rasa sakit yang datang," bisik Ichigo kemudian.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu,"

"Dalam hitungan ke-3! 1... 2... 3..."

Ichigo menarik kepala Renji sekuat tenaga dengan paksaan. Dan alhasil, kepala Renji berhasil diselamatkan dari siksaan kloset itu. "Akhirnya..." sebuah nafas lega Renji hembuskan sebesar-besarnya.

Lagi-lagi iris hazel terbelalak dengan apa yang ditatapnya. Kali ini mata hazel Ichigo mendapati sesuatu yang tidak beres pada sudut-sudut wajah Renji. Terakhir dia lihat pipi kiri Renji mulus, tapi sekarang sudah ada luka lebam super biru di sana. Ichigo juga tidak lupa kalau terakhir mata kanan Renji masih bagus dengan warna merah _maroon_nya, entah mengapa sekarang ada luka yang membengkak dan membuat keindahan matanya terhalang. Kemana perginya hidung mulus yang bisa dibilang mancung itu? Ichigo hanya bisa menemukan hidung biru yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ichigo, kau benar-benar penyelamatku!" ucapan Renji barusan mengagetkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak usah berlebihan begitu," balas Ichigo.

"Tapi sungguh! Kamu benar-benar penyelamatku!" puji Renji lagi, kali ini dia berusaha bangkit berdiri dari posisi terduduknya. Sekarang dia sibuk celingukan mencari celana panjangnya yang hilang di entah berantah.

"Renji, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo benar-benar _to the point_.

Sesaat Renji menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari. Dia terdiam. Mungkin dia sedang berfikir, apa yang akan dia katakan untuk membuat Ichigo mengerti. "Jadi..."

-Flashback on-

_BRAK!_

Tubuh besar seorang cowok menubruk sebuah tong sampah metalik sebuah toilet pria. Pemilik tubuh itu benar-benar ketakutan dan wajahnya sudah dihiasi banyak peluh menetes. Mata _maroon_nya yang menyala hanya berisi ketakutan dan kengerian dengan yang apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lambat-lambat dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menghindari sesuatu yang terus mendekatinya.

Melihat mangsanya terus menghindar, mata batu _shappire_ biru ini mulai memanas. "Kau, masih mau mengganggu Nel?" bentak cowok yang memiliki sepasang batu _shappire_ itu.

"Be-begini Grimmjow, aku bisa je-jelaskan!" Renji menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu dengan suara tergagap. Ya, cowok sial itu adalah Renji. Teman baru Ichigo di KHS (Karakura High School) ini.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa? Hah?" lagi-lagi cowok itu membentak dengan suara yang nyaring.

Renji terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi cowok bermata _shappire_ itu. Jujur saja, sekarang rasanya Renji ingin berteriak minta tolong. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, karna cowok yang di hadapannya sekarang ini bukan cowok biasa. Tapi dia cowok luar biasa yang pernah diskors karna hampir seluruh murid laki-laki KHS dia limbas. Singkatnya, dia cowok yang ringan tangan dan tak pandang bulu. "A-aku tadi, Hanya se-sedang memberikan _tour_ kecil untuk murid baru itu. La-lalu mendadak _six princess_ lewat, ja-jadi aku benar-benar tak ada maksud," jelas Renji jujur apa adanya.

Mendengarnya, cowok itu mulai menyipitkan kedua mata _shappire_ sinis. Lalu tanpa hitungan detik sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Renji. Membuat sebuah luka lebam kebiru-biruan di sana. "AAaaaaaaaaa!" Renji jatuh tersungkur, pukulan yang diterimanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Sampai-sampai rasanya dia ingin menangis, hanya untuk menahan sakit.

"Sakit? Ckckckck... Itu belum seberapa, ayo bangun PEMBOHONG!" tangan kekar cowok bermata _shappire_ itu menarik kerah kemeja Renji tinggi-tinggi. Membuat sang pemiliknya jadi ikut bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya tadi.

Lagi-lagi sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat dengan sangat mulus di hidung Renji. Membuat cairan merah hangat mengalir ke luar dari celah pernapasan Renji itu. Perih, panas dan kaku. Mungkin semua perasaan itu sudah bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kepala merah Renji. Cowok bermata _shappire_ itu membiarkan Renji terjatuh lemas di lantai. Membiarkan Renji sedikit beristirahat. Sedikit, ya hanya sedikit.

"Kau mengecewakanku! Kukira kau kuat, ternyata tidak! Lihat tubuhmu? Apa kau tidak malu? Hahahaha..."

Renji menatap cowok itu sedang asik menertawakannya. Tawanya lepas dan bahagia, benar-benar mengesalkan pikir Renji. Kali ini Renji mengarahkan sebuah _deathglare_ milik mata _maroon_nya ke arah cowok bringas itu. "Uuu~ Takut! Jadi kamu hanya membalas perlakuanku dengan sebuah tatapan? Memalukan!" cowok itu melangkah menuju sebuah lemari _cleaning service _dekat tempatnya berdiri. Di sambarnya sebuah tongkat pel besar yang terbuat dari besi alumunium.

"Oke, sejauh mana kau mampu memberikanku tatapan itu! Huahahahahah~"

-Flashback off-

"Ya begitulah Ichigo, lalu mendadak aku tidak sadarkan diri. Dan terbangun sudah dalam posisi begini. Benar-benar memalukan," gumam Renji di sudut pintu toilet pria itu. Wajahnya benar-benar sendu dan malu akan penampilannya di depan Ichigo. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai pelajaran ke-4," seulas senyum paksa terukir di wajah Renji yang berantakan.

"Ini semua salahku," keluh Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Salahmu? Bukan, mereka memang begitu! Ayo kembali, jangan kebanyakan bengong," kali ini Renji meniju pundak Ichigo pelan. Berusaha membuat teman barunya tidak merasa bersalah akan peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya. Padahal peristiwa itu bisa di bilang cukup serius dan fatal.

"Renji, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucap Ichigo dengan gerak membungkuk.

Renji menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap Ichigo yang masih membungkuk. "Kan sudah kubilang? Ini bukan salahmu! Lagi pula yang menderita seperti ini bukan aku saja. Ayo kembali," kali ini Renji benar-benar tersenyum. Tak ada paksaan di sana.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, di sana dia mendapati Renji sedang merapikan tataan pakaiannya dan mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya yang basah. Sebuah senyuman juga masih tetap di wajahnya. "Ah, iya kalo itu mau mu," ulas Ichigo lanjut.

.

.

_**Ting tong teng tong!**_

Bel tanda usai pelajaran berbunyi, ini adalah saatnya pulang sekolah. Semua murid pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat. Tapi ada satu murid yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Rambut senjanya melambai tertiup angin sore hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas apalagi gedung sekolah. Moodnya benar-benar sedang jelek, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di dalam gedung sekolah. Untung hari ini dia membawa i-phod kesayanganya. Setelah memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya, sayup-sayup lantunan musik pun mulai terdengar.

_When you're tired, don't be stranger. Drag me out, pour out your sorrows._

_I can't allow a friend in trouble._

_Who's looking on with coldness in their eyes?_

_My fist is clenched for you._

Iris hazel Ichigo melayang ke langit, berharap menemukan secercah hiburan turun dari langit. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanya tiupan angin yang kembali menerpa wajah dan rambut senjanya. Benar-benar tidak membantu, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan guna membersihkan pikirannya yang gundah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia tak mau membuat orang rumahnya kawatir akan keterlambatan jam pulangnya. Tapi kedua earphone tetap terpasang di telinganya.

_When you're troubled, don't be stranger. Look me up, to bear the weight with you._

_Buy the warmth of a cup of coffee, to warm you til you feel better._

_The emptiness in you, let me fill it up._

Tinggal satu lorong terakhir sebelum Ichigo benar-benar keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya sangat lambat. Baginya, musik yang didengarnya saat ini benar-benar penghibur suasana hatinya yang jelek. Tapi entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh dengan musik yang sedang dia dengarkan. Reflek Ichigo melepas salah satu earphonenya. Berusaha mengecek lagu yang diputarnya di _i-phod_nya. Ya, Judul lagu dan musiknya memang sama. Lalu mengapa tadi Ichigo seperti mendengar suara dentingan piano yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari _i-phod_nya ?

_**Ting ting ting ting~**_

Lagi-lagi suara dentingan piano, kali ini Ichigo mendengarnya dengan jelas. Benar, suara dentingan itu memang bukan berasal dari lagu di _i-phod_nya. Dentingan itu berasal dari ruang musik yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Jadi masih ada yang tinggal? Kukira cuman aku saja," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Sebenarnya Ichigo malas untuk menghampiri ruang musik yang letaknya berlawanan dengan arah keluar gedung, tapi rasa penasaran sudah habis membakarnya. Jadi mau gak mau, dia intip juga isi ruang musik itu. Berharap menemukan pemain piano yang menurut Ichigo permainannya cukup profesional di telinganya itu.

"Aaah, di-dia," Ichigo berdesis sangat pelan, mulutnya ternganga sempurna dan jantungnya... Jantungnya berdegup cukup kecang dari biasanya.

Ichigo membalikkan posisi tubuhnya berusaha untuk tidak menatap sang _pianist_ itu. Setelah kira-kira dia mengatur nafasnya, Ichigo kembali menatap sang pianist yang masih asik dengan permainan pianonya. _Pianist_ itu seorang perempuan, dengan ciri-ciri bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam sepanjang bahunya. Iris violet gadis itu terpasang memukau di tempatnya, dan jari-jari tangannya yang ramping terus menari-nari di atas beberapa tuts piano.

"Rukia," desis Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo terus memandang permainan gadis itu dari ambang jendela, tak ada keberanian sedikit pun untuk memanggil nama gadis itu. Yang ada hanya sebuah desisan tadi. Benar-benar mengecewakan, kali ini Ichigo hanya bisa terduduk mendengarkan permainan Rukia dari luar ruang musik.

"Panggil? Tidak. Panggil? Tidak," entah sejak kapan, Ichigo juga berubah menjadi galau sendiri.

_**PROK! PROK! PROK!**_

Suara tepukan tangan yang keras, sukses membuat jantung Ichigo lompat seketika. Dan juga sukses membuat permainan piano Rukia terhenti. Tepukan tangan itu berasal dari tangan kekar seorang cowok, yang ternyata juga sedang menonton permainan gadis itu. Cowok itu terus menepukan kedua tangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruang musik melalui pintu yang lain.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus, Rukia!" puji cowok itu dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Rukia melirik kedatangan cowok itu, hanya melirik saja. "Terima kasih," sahutnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak pulang? sudah jam setengah enam lho?" tanya cowok itu _care_.

"Ya aku tau, tapi aku masih ingin di sini lebih lama. Kalau kamu mau pulang duluan, silahkan saja Kaien-senpai," jawab Rukia lagi.

_**Degh!**_

_'Kaien? Kaien dia bilang? Sial, lagi-lagi dia,'_ iris hazel Ichigo mendadak kaku begitu dia mendengar Rukia menyebutkan nama 'Kaien'. Cowok sok kuasa yang sudah memukulnya tadi.

"Tapi Rukia, akukan sudah menunggumu dari tadi? Ayo pulang bersamaku," kali ini suara Kaien benar-benar membuat Ichigo dongkol setengah mati, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Tapi entah mengapa, Ichigo ingin sekali mendengarkan jawaban dari Rukia.

Lama sekali Rukia terdiam, sepertinya dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Baik, tapi setelah aku membereskan ruangan ini," jawaban Rukia benar-benar sudah menyilet hati juga suasana hati Ichigo.

_**Degh!**_

_'Jadi benar mereka sepasang kekasih? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku harus tanya Renji segera! Ya, segera!,'_ tanpa ada hitungan detik lagi, Ichigo segera melesat meninggalkan sekolah. Juga dua orang itu yang masih asik mengobrol di ruang musik.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo segera mandi dan menyantap hidangan makan malam keluarga. Makan malam hari ini sama seperti makan malam biasanya, ayah Ichigo selalu saja heboh membicarakan mengenai pekerjaannya dengan heboh. Setindaknya untuk meramaikan suasana makan malam. Kedua adik Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin tampak menanggapi pembicaraan ayahnya. Lain dengan Ichigo, dia malah sibuk menyantap makan malam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ichigo, bagaimana suasana sekolah barumu?" mendadak ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin bertanya padanya. Setindaknya untuk membuat anak laki-lakinya itu membuka mulut.

"Biasa saja," jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menemukan seorang ga-..." ucapan Isshin terputus, oleh Ichigo yang sudah kehilangan selera makan karna tingkahnya itu.

"Yuzu, aku lanjutkan makan nanti! Maaf, mendadak selera makanku hilang. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar," tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo langsung melesat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu rumahnya.

"Ini semua karna Ayah! Lihat? Ichi-nii tidak mau menghabiskan makan malamnya," tuduh Yuzu kesal.

"Ta-tapi Ayah..." belum selesai Isshin membela diri, sudah keburu dipotong oleh anak perempuannya yang satu lagi.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, kau kan tau? Si Jenggot itu tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan Ichi-nii,"

Akhirnya Isshin cuman bisa duduk di pojok ruangan karna merasa bersalah (?)

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Ichigo mendapati Renji sudah dengan semangat dan senyuman. Walau beberapa luka lebam masih tertinggal di wajahnya, tapi sepertinya Renji sudah tidak memikirkannya. Benar-benar tipikal cowok tegar dengan kantung kesabaran yang ekstra. Ichigo cukup takjub melihatnya.

"Hey, Ichigo! Ayo ke kantin!" seru Renji seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Ichigo.

"Ah, i-iya..."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin, Renji hanya diam. Tapi senyuman masih tetap bertengger di sana. Senyuman itu masih setia bertengger sampai segerombolan cowok datang berhamburan lewat di kejauhan. Seyuman Renji sedikit memudar, lalu dia mendadak bertanya pada Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau penasarankan? Siapa mereka-mereka itu?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju apa yang dilihat Renji. Lalu mendadak Iris hazelnya membulat kaku. "Ya, sebenarnya mereka itu siapa Renji?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Mereka menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai _Guardian princess_. Penjaga para putri," jelas Renji memulai penjelasannya.

"Maksud penjaga?"

"Maksudnya, setiap dari anggota mereka sudah menaruh hati pada masing-masing _six princess_," Renji menggaruk kepala merahnya yang tidak sama sekali gatal.

"Eh?"

"Ya, jadi tuh... Istilah penjaga itu berfungsi untuk masing-masing anggota guardian untuk melindungi 'putri mereka masing-masing' begitu Ichigo," kali ini Renji menjelaskan dengan anda sedikit berbisik.

Sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Renji itu. "Putri mereka masing-masing? Apa sih maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo lagi, wajahnya benar-benar polos sekarang.

Renji menepuk keningnya, dia tak menyangka Ichigo benar-benar polos. "Sudahlah, langsung saja aku menjelaskan masing-masing dari mereka. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan mengerti," ulas Renji lagi.

Mata maroon Renji mengarah pada cowok chinese berkepang yang sedang berjalan di depan para gerombolan itu. Renji mengernyitkan keningnya dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Kau lihat cowok yang paling depan itu? Cowok chinese kesasar dengan rambut kepangannya itu?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo.

"Hmm?"

"Namanya Ggio Vega, dia cowok pyco yang suka menyiksa orang dari belakang. Ditambah lagi dia wakil ketua eskul kung fu. Predikatnya sebagai cowok terpopuler ke-6 di sekolah ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Sikapnya yang pyco akan langsung luntur, jika berhadapan dengan Soi fong. Kau ingatkan gadis chinese yang berkepang dua kemarin?" Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia ingat akan penjelasan Renji kemarin.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya?" tanya Ichigo lanjut.

"Dia cinta mati sama Soi fong!"

Iris hazel Ichigo menyipit sempurna. "Pantes," ucapnya kemudian.

Penjelasan Renji tidak berhenti di situ, penjelasannya berlanjut begitu seorang cowok berambut merah cerah yang kira-kira senada dengan warna rambutnya tertangkap di sorotan matanya.

"Cowok berambut merah cerah seperti milikku itu adalah Ashido Kano, senpai kita. Sebagai ketua eskul kendo dan kepopulerannya di urutan ke-5, tak heran banyak para gadis setia mengantri untuknya. Aku sih juga setuju, karna dia emang cowok paling ramah dan baik diantara semua _Guardian princess_. Dan yang perlu kau ingat juga, dia kekasih Senna Ukitake. Gadis berambut ungu di _six princess_,"

Ichigo tidak berkomentar sedikit pun mengenai Ashido, dia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Baginya, ucapan Renji benar-benar terbukti. Kejadian kemarinlah yang membuat Ichigo percaya bahwa Ashido memang cowok yang ramah dan berbeda dengan gerombolan lainnya.

"Kau bisa melihat cowok berambut perak yang sedang asik menulis-nulis di notes miliknya itu?" penjelasan Renji kembali terdengar.

"Ya?"

"Dia adik kelas kita, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Junior dingin dan berotak jenius. Selalu meraih beberapa mendali emas di setiap olimpiade sains dan fisika di dalam sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Kepopulerannya lebih tinggi ketimbang dua cowok tadi, dia di urutan ke-4. Yah, mungkin para gadis menyukai cowok yang jenius?" Ichigo terdiam menatap cowok berambut perak itu, sampai akhirnya Renji bertanya padanya.

"Kau ingat gadis mungil berkonde mini di _six princess_?"

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Cowok itu kekasihnya, jadi berhati-hatilah," Renji mendapati Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Kali ini mata maroon Renji menangkap sosok berbadan besar juga berambut _tosca_ yang sangat familier. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Renji membuang mukanya, dia terlalu ngeri menatap cowok itu. "Buat yang satu itu, _no coment_ Ichigo," ulas Ichigo kemudian.

"Aku tau kau bermasalah dengannya kemarin, tapi ayolah! Aku penasaran tentang dia," pinta Ichigo.

Renji melirik Ichigo sebentar, lalu dihembuskan nafasnya besar-besar. "Fine! Namanya Grimmjow Jaerjeques. Eh benar gak tuh ya namanya? Ah masa bodoh! Pokoknya dia itu cowok kasar dan suka menyiksa orang dengan kekuatannya yang dasyat. Sebagai bintang olahraga dan mempunyai badan yang cukup atletis, dia menduduki posisi ke-3 sebagai cowok terpopuler. Cih!" wajah Renji mendadak dongkol seketika.

"Oiya aku lupa! Alasan kenapa dia menyiksaku kemarin itu, karna dia kira aku masih menyukai Neliel gadis terseksi di _six princess_. Dia tidak suka ada cowok yang menatap keindahan gadis itu," ulas Renji kemudian.

Ichigo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, dia mengerti. "Jadi dia menyukai gad-..." ucapan Ichigo di potong Renji cepat.

"Iya, sudah jangan bahas dia. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Renji.

Sementara Renji masih menggerutu, Ichigo mendapati sesosok cowok pucat jalan berdampingan dengan Grimmjow. Ichigo mengenggol Renji pelan, berusaha untuk membuat temannya kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Oh maaf! Hmm... Cowok bermata hijau dengan rambut hitamnya itu adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Seorang cowok blesteran ini, mempunyai sikap diam dan dingin yang akurat. Otaknya sangat cerdas, tapi sifatnya yang malas membuatnya tidak memiliki suatu jabatan dalam suatu organisasi. Dengan julukan 'pangeran vampire' dia berhasil menduduki kepopuleran tingkat 2 di antara para gadis," Renji mengusap-usap dagunya memperagakan pose detective.

"Tipikal orang yang tidak mau ikut campur ya?" gumam Ichigo lanjut.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Oiya, gosipnya dia menyukai Orihime si gadis berambut senja kemarin itu,"

Kini tinggal satu cowok yang belum masik daftar penjelasan Renji. Cowok terakhir yang benar-benar membuat iris hazel Ichigo kesal seketika. Renji berdehem pelan berusaha membuat Ichigo sedikit menahan emosinya yang terlihat mulai membara dari luar.

"Kaien Shiba kan?" tebak Ichigo kemudian.

"Yup, Dia cowok paling-paling di sekolah ini Ichigo. Jadi berhati-hatilah, tindakannya yang kemarin itu hanya permulaan. Mungkin kemudian hari dia bisa mencabut nyawamu, seperti mencabut sehelai rambut dari kepala dengan mudahnya," lanjut Renji begitu mendengar Ichigo menebak nama cowok itu.

"Seseram itukah dia?" tanya Ichigo lagi, wajahnya masih kesal karna teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Um, Biar kujelaskan... Dia adalah cowok **paling** populer di antara para gadis. Dia juga cowok **paling** berkuasa, karna sekolah ini aset keluarga besarnya. Dia cowok **paling** kaya raya di sekolah ini. Juga dia cowok **paling** menyukai Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis yang ingin kau bilang target kemarin," Ichigo berdecak pelan mendengar penjelasan Renji itu.

"_Perfect_!" kometar Ichigo kemudian.

Tanpa sadar penjelasan mereka mampu mengulur waktu perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Di kantin Ichigo memesan dua roti melon dan sekotak jus jeruk. Sedangkan Renji memesan kripik kentang dengan ukuran jumbo dan sebotol air mineral. Mereka menyantap makanan masing masing dengan cepat. Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai guardian princess itu sudah merusak mood masing-masing dari mereka.

"Renji?" panggil Ichigo di sela-sela kunyahan roti.

"Ya?"

"Aku sekarang mengerti. Jadi intinya Guardian princess itu adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari cowok populer yang jatuh hati pada six princess. Betulkan?" tebak Ichigo.

"Ya,"

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

* * *

><p>Spik dari Author kikuk : Oke kita sampai di penghujung acara! Ahahahaha~ *tawa garing*. Gak nyangka ya? Penulisanku makin menurun. OH HOLLY COW! Ceritanya pun juga makin tidak jelas. Kelamaan hiatus ini sepertinya. -_-"<p>

Oke deh, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mumpung lagi lebaran nih (Author update pas lagi lebaran :D) mohon maaf lahir batin ya para reader sekalian. Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo penulisan dan ceritanya menurun. Hiks~

Aku lagi gak pengen ngomong banyak-banyak, jadi jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itulah... di PO BOX REVIEW... oke oke oke? Saiya slalu menunggu kalian.. cup cup.. :*


	3. Chapter 3 : Servant and Princess

Disclaimer : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo, kalo milik aku Ulquiorra udah aku bikin hidup lagi secepatnya.

Warning : Ancur, tidak jelas, sok romance, Miss Typo! dan bla blab bla -_-"

Spik dari Author kikuk : Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku ngetik ini pas lagi uts lho! Maaf kalau penulisannya makin menurun dan... Happy reading! :D

Tapi sebelumnya special thank's ku tujukan pada ;

**HAna RUna onNA **

**IchiRuki all the Time**

**Kuchiki kouga**

**Putri Luna **

**ariadneLacie **

**GaemDictator SparKyu YeWon **

**Sora Yasu9a 2230612 **

**death berry**

**Suzuka Haruka **

**floataomi**

**Ruki Yagami **

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo **

**Taviabeta-Primavera**

***Dan semua para reader***** (Setiap orang dapet ciuman pipi kiri****kanan dari Golden)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Princess and Me

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

.

.

Chap 3 : Servant and Princess

.

.

Angin berhembus perlahan menerpa setiap helai rambut dan senti wajah cowok orange yang sedang asik berbaring di atas primadani hijau taman sekolah. Iris hazelnya melayang jauh menembus cakrawala. Pelajaran jam ke-5 sudah dimulai semenjak tadi, tapi sepertinya cowok itu tidak tertarik untuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Lebih baik tidur beristirahat berbantalkan buku fisika, ketimbang mendengarkan ceramah yang bisa dibilang hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, semua karna grombolan 'guardian's princess' (Terima kasih sudah mau membenarkan, *nunduk 90 drajat) dan juga ayahnya yang semakin rewel untuk melihat kekasihnya kelak.

"Bagaimana mau menjadi kekasih? Mendekatinya saja susah," keluh Ichigo disela-selanya menatap langit yang bisa dibilang cukup cerah.

Perlahan dia menarik napas panjang dan dihembuskannya kembali. Dibukanya buku fisika yang sendari tadi menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Materi kelas hari ini membahas mengenai 'Hukum Newton'. Ichigo mendengus geli membaca setiap bahan materinya. "Materi hari ini hanya untuk anak SMP di sekolahku dulu," gumamnya geli sendiri.

Sekiranya sudah cukup menatap bahan materi yang tingkat kesulitannya sangat mudah di matanya, Ichigo menatap layar ponselnya bosan. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, yang mungkin dapat menghiburnya saat ini. Diamat-amati kembali layar ponselnya yang masih membisu digenggaman tangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia teringat akan website Karakura High Shcool, tempat murid-murid KHS berchatting ria sesama murid yang dijelaskan Renji sewaktu di kantin tadi. "Mungkin tidak ada yang aktif, tapi tak masalah kan jika mencoba?"

Setelah mengetik alamat web dan mengisi alamat mail yang diminta website itu, Ichigo dibawa menuju sebuah tampilan yang meminta nama samaran selama menjalankan koneksi.

"Tuliskan nama samaranmu. Yah, ampun... Sudah Ini saja,"

Ichigo menuliskan nama _'__Servant'_ pada kotak bar tampilan tadi. Setelah menunggu loading yang tak begitu lama, akhirnya munculah daftar nama siswa-siswi yang saat itu juga sedang aktif. Ada sekitar 10 orang siswa-siswi, jumlah yang sedikit dan sesuai dari perkiraan. Dibacanya nama samaran itu satu persatu, berusaha untuk menegur salah satu dari mereka.

_**PING!**_

"Eh?" Ichigo tak menyangka, ternyata ada yang mau menegurnya duluan. Begini isinya;

_Princess 1 : Hey kau yang di sana, bolos ya?_

Dengan cepat Ichigo segera membalasnya.

_Princess 1 : Hey kau yang di sana, bolos ya?_

_Servant : Yeah, sepertinya kau juga. Betulkan?_

_**PING!**_ ─Baru saja Ichigo membalas, tiba-tiba ponselnya sudah berbunyi lagi. Mendandakan chattingnya baru saja dibalas.

_Princess 1 : Hey kau yang di sana, bolos ya?_

_Servant : Yeah, sepertinya kau juga. Betulkan?_

_Princess 1 : Iya, cukup sulit kabur dari lab kimia dengan Aizen-sensei yang mengawas._

Akhirnya terjadi baku hantam chatting diantara keduanya. Dari nama samaran chattingnya, Ichigo dapat menebak bahwa orang yang menegurnya itu adalah perempuan. Tapi siapa sebenarnya orang itu ichigo tidak tau.

_Servant : Ngomong-ngomong cuacah hari ini cukup cerah ya? _

"Aduuhh aku ini kaku sekali!" Ichigo tak percaya, ternyata dia cukup bodoh dan kaku dalam berkomunikasi.

_**PING!**_

_Servant : Ngomong-ngomong cuacah hari ini cukup cerah ya? _

_Princess 1 : Sangat cerah, lebih tepatnya. Hari yang cocok untuk bermain piano. ^^_

'Piano? Bermain piano?' Ichigo mengulang kata-kata piano terus menerus di dalam kepala orangenya. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Hahaha.. Tidak mungkin kan? 'Princess 1' adalah Rukia," akibat gumaman polosnya itu, mendadak jantungnya kembali berpacu.

_**PING!**_**Ichigo tersenyum melihat teman berchattingnya menegurnya lagi.** Kali ini, ichigo berusaha untuk luwes dan lebih bersahabat lagi. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berkenalan lebih lanjut dan mendapat teman baru selain Renji.

_Princess 1 : Hey! Kau masih di sana? O_o"_

_Servant : Ah maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hahaha... Oh ya, kau suka piano ya? ^^_

_Princess 1 : Um, aku sangat menyukainya terlebih dari apa pun. Tadi kau memikirkan apa?_

_Servant : Kau jatuh cinta pada piano? Bukan pada laki-laki? O_O"_

_Princess 1 : BAKA! Tentu saja aku normal, aku juga menyukai laki-laki. Hanya saja, piano jauh lebih kucintai. Padahal baru kemarin aku memainkannya, rasanya aku ingin memainkannya lagi._

'Tunggu, dia bilang kemarin? Kemarin kan Rukia juga memainkan piano. Kebetulan yang aneh,' umpat Ichigo lagi, kali ini beberapa tanda tanya sudah menumpuk di kepalanya. Membuatnya kembali termenung sejenak dan berpikir.

_**PING!**_

_Princess 1 : Kau punya kebiasaan ngelamun dan berpikir, Pelayan._

_Servant : Ah, kalau begitu maaf tuan putri. Tuan putri yang rewel._

_Princess 1 : Hahahahaha... kau ini lucu sekali pelayan. Ohya, tadi kalau boleh tau kau sedang memikirkan apa? Mungkin bisa kubantu?_

_Servant : Memikirkan sebuah rahasia. Tidak perlu, terima kasih sebelumnya. ^^_

_Princess 1 : Ck, Pelit sekali! _

_Servant : Hahaha... Maaf sekali tuan putri, ini benar-benar rahasia._

_Princess 1 : Rahasia? Aku juga punya rahasia._

_Servant : Aku rasa, aku tau rahasiamu. _

_Princess 1 : Eh? Ka-Kau tau? Mana mungkin. Seluruh KHS ini tidak tau kalau aku anggota Six princess._

_Princess 1 : Ah! Aku hanya bercanda! Hahahaha..._

Ichigo merekahkan senyumannya begitu membaca balasan chattingnya itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengetik balasannya, dan berlari menuju perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu dan segera mengambil tindakan. Tindakan yang aman, tapi mampu menarik perhatian.

.

.

Di atap gedung KHS, dapat terlihat seorang gadis sedang termenung. Wajahnya pucat dan mengeluarkan peluh. Sepertinya dia sedang tertimpa masalah. Iris violetnya terus menatap layar benda metalik di genggaman tangannya. Sesekali dia menggaruk kepala ravennya yang tidak terasa gatal sedikit pun. Sudah hampir 40 menit dia berchatting dengan seseorang. Tapi diakhir chattingan mereka, gadis itu mendadak berubah pucat dan panik.

_Servant : Tidak tau? Padahal bagiku cukup mudah kalau kau adalah anggota Six Princess._

_Servant : Tak perlu panik begitu, sebagai pelayan aku tau kalau kau tuan putri KHS._

─_Servant off_

Itulah ucapan terakhir pria misterius yang sudah berchatting dengannya. Sungguh, gadis itu sangat terlihat panik. "Tidak mungkin, dia tau kalau aku Rukia Kuchiki kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia membocorkan rahasiaku ini? Lalu, bagaimana nasipku nanti?" gumamnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau ini sudah gila ya, Kuchiki?"

Gadis itu menengok cepat, seorang gadis berkepang dua ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah menatap gadis itu aneh. "Soi Fon! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Siswi teladan dan ketua OSIS sepertimu bolos pelajaran hanya untuk berchatting? Dan... dari ucapanmu barusan, sepertinya orang itu tau rahasiamu. Heh, sepertinya bakal seru," cibir Soi Fon pedas, dia mengambil posisi duduk di lantai dan merenggangkan dasi kupu-kupu merahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Soi Fon yang pedas itu, gadis itu jadi ikut terduduk. Lagi-lagi dia menatap layar ponselnya cemas. Di dalam batinnya dia berdoa, semoga jati dirinya tidak terbongkar. Jika terbongkar, sudah pasti dia akan semakin repot dikejar-kejar fansnya dan sulit berchatting kembali. "Kau senang sekali sepertinya, nona Vega!"

Soi Fon memicingkan mata goldennya sinis, ucapan gadis itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam pikirannya. "Ck! Apa maksudmu memanggilku menggunakan nama si Idiot itu?" tanya Soi Fon gemas, ada sedikit geraman di setiap ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tau, kau ada di sini karna sedang kabur dari kejaran fans fanatikmu itukan nona Vega?" Lagi-lagi ucapan gadis itu melesat masuk ke dalam pikiran Soi Fon. Membuatnya semaki mengerutkan keningnya dan memicingkan mata goldennya.

"Dengan kemampuanmu yang dapat menebak isi pikiranku, kenapa kamu tidak menebak isi pikiran orang yang chatting denganmu itu nona Shiba?" ucapan Soi Fon kali ini membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak bisa Soi Fon! Sudah aku bisa gila jika kau memanggilku dengan nama Kaien-Senpai," balas gadis itu cepat. Dia masih tersenyum-senyum geli.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum geli, Soi Fon juga ikut merekahkan senyumannya. "Kau yang mulai duluan, Kuchiki. Lagi pula kalau kau tidak perlu takut jati dirimu ketauan, kan ada Shiba-senpai. Hehehe..."

"..." Gadis itu mendadak terdiam, Iris violetnya menatap Soi Fon kaku.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa aku salah ngomong?" Soi Fon menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan panik. Jujur, walau pun gadis beriris violet ini kadang menyebalkan tapi bagi Soi Fon dia tetap sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kepikiran dengan semua orang yang sudah dipukulnya," lagi-lagi, wajah gadis itu tertunduk sendu.

Soi Fon, menarik napas panjang. Lalu dia melipat tanganya. "Bukan hanya Shiba-senpai saja. Tapi si Idiot itu juga, ah tidak... Seluruh anggota geng aneh itu! Kecuali si pucat dan Kano-senpai yang tidak bertingkah memalukan seperti itu," keluh Soi Fon kesal. "Diantara kita berenam, cuman aku dan Nel saja yang berani menegur mereka. Tapi sepertinya, mereka mengganggapnya angin lalu," Kali ini gadis beriris violet itu mengangguk setuju.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya bel tanda jam istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu kita," Soi Fon bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, diiringin dengan gadis beriiris violet.

Selama perjalanan, mereka memilih untuk diam. Mungkin obrolan mereka tadi yang membuat mereka terdiam satu sama lain seperti ini. Bahkan mereka juga tidak menyadari, ternyata sudah ada dua gadis berambut senja dan hijau tosca di belakang mereka.

"Rukia-chan! Soi Fon-san!"

Soi Fon dan gadis itu menengok berbarengan, menatap tersangka yang sudah membuat mereka berdua tersentak dengan panggilannya. Gadis berambut senja yang dijadikan tersangka itu malah tertawa renyah. "Maaf kalau aku mengagetkan! Tee-hee... hehe.."

"Orihime, bisakan kau pelankan suaramu itu. Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan," ucap gadis beriris violet itu. Sedangkan gadis berambut senja yang dipanggil Orihime tadi masih bernyengir ria. Soi Fon melirikan mata goldennya pada gadis berambut hijau tosca yang sedang sibuk dengan bedak compactnya.

"Tebel banget dempulnya," lagi-lagi Soi Fon mengeluarkan cibirannya. Yah, semua orang tau kalau Soi Fon memang senang mencibir. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud jahat.

Sekilas iris golden dan iris silver bertemu. Mereka saling menatap dengan yang mempunyai kacamata 3G, pasti bisa melihat arus listrik di antara kedua mata mereka itu. "Nona Vega sudah pintar bicara, ya?"

"Nona Jeagerjaques, saya sangat menghargai pujian anda,"

Setiap bertemu, mereka selalu saja langsung berdebat seperti ini. Tapi tak jarang juga mereka terlihat kompak, maklumlah kepribadian mereka memang bertolak belakang sebagai teman masa kecil. "Anoo... Nel-san dan Soi Fon-san, ayo kita ke kantin. Momo-chan dan Senna-chan sudah menunggu di sana," Orihime berusaha membuyarkan aksi debat di antara mereka dan menarik gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dipanggil 'Nel' pergi.

"Ayo, Soi Fon kita pergi,"

Ketika mereka berempat menginjakan pintu kantin, siaran radio sekolah pun mulai terdengar.

"_**Siang semuanya! Kembali lagi dengan Ichimaru Gin di sini. Kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan siaran radioku ya? Wah kebetulan sekali, kali ini ada sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas meja klub. Di sini tertulis dia merequest sebuah lagu untuk Princess Kuchiki! Huaa beruntung sekali kau ya Princess"**_

"Rukia, itu dari fansmu. Ciee~" gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dipanggil Nel, Neliel lebih panjangnya itu langsung berkomentar.

"Rukia-chan, siapa fansmu yang nekat begitu? Huaa aku iri," komen Orihime gemas.

"Fans yang tidak sayang nyawa," cibir Soi Fon datar.

Sedangkan Gadis beriris violet itu masih terpaku mendengarnya. Siapa pria yang nekat begini, padahal jika tau resikonya pasti dia habis dengan Guardian's Princess itu.

"_**Oh, ya ampun... Dia menulis puisi segala. Aku bacakan ya Princess! Ehm, Hari itu langit begitu cerah, bagaikan surga pancarannya. Hari itu ada 6 dewi-dewi yunani turun menungganggi cahaya. Dan hari itu juga aku menyadari, seorang dewi adalah pencuri. Pencuri seorang hati manusia. Astagah, Kau beruntung sekali princess!"**_

"Sepertinya, sahabat kita satu ini memiliki fans yang rela mati demi perasaannya,"

Gadis beriris violet itu menyipikan matanya begitu seorang gadis berambut ungu merangkulnya dan mengatakan hal yang sedikit goda dirinya. "Senna, kau ini," balas gadis itu biasa.

"Lebih baik kau segera memperingati Shiba-senpai sebelum terjadi kasus pembunuhan," ucap gadis berambut ungu yang dipanggil Senna tadi.

"_**Oh, di sini juga tertulis 'Aku tau siapa dirimu kan, Rukia Kuchiki'. Sudah dari pada kebanyakan berpuisi, membuat susana klub jadi panas **__**lebih baik kita putar saja lagu pesanan cowok misterius yang mengaku bernama 'Servant' di sini. Enjoy!"**_

"Ah─" Gadis itu tersentak begitu mendengar kata _'__Servant'_. Melihat sahabatnya tersentak, 5 siswi cantik dan populer itu langsung bereaksi dan membrondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Kau tau siapa cowok itu?" tanya Neliel gemas.

"Rukia-chan, siapa dia?" Orihime menatap dengan antusias

"Hey cantik, jangan bilang cowok itu Shiba-senpai oke?" ucapan Senna lebih cenderung meminta.

"Ah, ada apa?" seorang gadis mungil berkonde yang baru datang jadi ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Melihat ke-5 sahabatnya yang sedang menatap dirinya penuh tanya. Gadis ini menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkata;

"Cowok itu adalah teman baru chattingku. Dan dia tau kalau aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki,"

"Oh cowok itu!" respon Soi Fon kecewa.

"Tapi dia romantis banget! Aku juga mau puisi," Neliel merespon dengan iri.

"Aku baru tau Rukia-chan senang berchatting juga ya?" respon Orihime.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai berchatting? Kau ini," respon Senna

"Kuchiki-san aku tidak mengerti," gadis berkonde mini itu merespon keterlambatannya (?)

Sejauh ini gadis beriris violet ini memang memiliki kegemaran berchatting menggunakan nama 'Princess 1'. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang sadar, kalau nama itu adalah anggota six princesses yang sangat terkenal lebih dari anggota lainnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan laginya, cowok itu tau namanya. "Siapa kau wahai pelayan misterius," gumam gadis beriris violet, Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

Di pojok ruang kantin, Ichigo dan Renji asik menatap six princesses yang sedang heboh di pintu kantin begitu mendengar siaran radio kali ini. Renji terkekeh riang melihat gadis-gadis cantik itu heboh. "Bro, kau tau? Kau benar-benar jenius dan beruntung! Hahahha,"

"Iya kau benar. Mungkin Kaien bisa mengerjaiku dengan ototnya. Tapi aku bisa membalasnya dengan otakku," balas Ichigo kemudian.

"Tapi, kau masih harus hati-hati," ucap Renji memperingatkan.

"Itu sudah pasti. Hehehe,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

><p>Spik dari Author kikuk : OH NO! Penulisanku─ *Speechless* Makin kacau saja kamu nak... (TTATT) HUEE Sudah aku mau bunuh diri saja, ketimbang malu melihat penulisanku ini! *Lari sambil nangis.<p>

Oke cukup bergalau rianya. jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itulah... di PO BOX REVIEW... oke oke oke? Selamat idul adha semua (author update waktu kurban ─Pray for sapi and Kambing) Salam damai! :D


End file.
